J e a l o u s
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Oke, jadi dia pacar Nee-chan. Terus? Tetep aja aku kesel ama si RAJA KALONG ITU!" - GgioHime as siblings, UlquiHime as couple. For my beloved Marianne de Marionettenspieler. ONESHOT. RnR onegaaaaaaii?


**J e a l o u s**

* * *

><p><strong>created by<strong>:

Fayiyong

**#**

**disclaimer**:

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-chan

**#**

**A/N**:

Huhahahaha~ ini GgioHime pertama Fay lhooo! Dan ini _special requested by my beloved sister_: **Marianne de Marionettenspieler**! Ugh, mudah-mudahan cukup humoris dan Anne-nee suka~ _ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>J e a l o u s<strong>

* * *

><p>Ggio—si cowok berkepang dengan mata emas—memonyongkan bibir. Wajahnya yang tergolong imut kayak anak babi…eh… maksudnya kayak anak kucing, sekarang benar-benar kusut kayak kucing diaduk-aduk di mesin cuci. Ringsek.<p>

Ditatapnya dua orang yang sedang BERPACARAN di ruang tamu RUMAHNYA.

_'Nee-chan demennya sama yang ababil begitu sih,' _Ggio berpikir kurang ajar sambil memperhatikan dua orang di depannya. _'Rambut item, bibir item, kuku item… Mau jadi apaan emangnya? Kalong wewe? Emang dia pikir dia pesulap apa?'  
><em>  
>Gelak tawa feminin lalu terdengar oleh Ggio, "Ih! Ulqui! Kamu bisa aja~!"<p>

_'Gak modal! Pacaran kok di rumah melulu!' _Ggio membatin dengan nada sirik. Matanya disipitkan sepicek mungkin untuk menajamkan daya lihatnya. _'Colek-colekan segala… Dikira jaman jebot apa? Masa pacaran kayak gitu. Kayak _dating style_-nya Mang Ichigo sama Bi Rukia aja!'_

Jelas benar yang Ggio maksud adalah Ichigo dan Rukia—pasangan tukang kebon dan pembantu yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Vega sejak sebulan lalu.

Tapi Ggio tak memedulikan sikap kurang ajarnya itu—masih dengan sikap waspada dan dada dipenuhi rasa eneg, Ggio tetap sibuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ruang tamu rumahnya.

_'Kapan Nee bikinin dia sirop? Keenakan! Mending dikasih minum kemenyan aja!' _Ggio kembali merutuk. _'Lain kali biar kusuguhin dupa sekalian!' _Benar-benar niat super jahat rupanya.

Baru saja Ggio mau menyusun rencana selanjutnya, sebuah suara heboh membuyarkan lamunannya…

_"Dasar kau, keong racun~  
>Baru kenal, ngajak tidur~"<br>_  
>"Neeeeeeee! Neeeeeeeeeeeee! Telepoooon!" Ggio jejeritan nggak karuan kayak ibu-ibu kecopetan.<p>

"Iyaaaa~!" sang kakak—Orihime—buru-buru menyahut dari arah ruang tamu.

Ggio buru-buru pasang mata ke arah TV ketika sosok Orihime berlari melewati ruang keluarga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

Hening.

Ggio menunggu adegan percakapan Orihime di telepon.

"Ooh~ Nel-_chaaan_~ Ada apa? Apa? Grimmjow-_kun_ selingkuh? M-masa sih? Lalu…"

Ggio nyengir—dengan gigi kuning karena belum sikat gigi—dan perlahan ngesot menuju ruang tamu.

_'Saatnya balas dendam!' _tekadnya dalam hati.

#

"HEH."

Cowok stoik nan tampan itu—Ulquiorra namanya—segera menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata setajam golok tertuju padanya.

Ulquiorra tahu kalau mata itu milik adik kandung Orihime yang terpaut usia sebanyak dua tahun—Ggio. Dan cowok berambut hitam kayak oli itu juga tahu kalau si 'Kucing Kampung' (nama julukannya buat Ggio) itu benci setengah mati padanya.

Dan sekarang mereka berhadapan langsung.

Di sudut merah, Ggio masih setia membombardir mental Ulquiorra dengan amunisi berupa tatapan kucing-edan-siap-menelan-curut.

Di sudut biru, Ulquiorra adem ayem saja. Dia tahu kalau Ggio suka kucing. Dan sayangnya, dia bukan curut. Dia kalong. Dan menurut filsuf terkenal yang dikemukakan Ulquiorra, kalong bukan makanan favorit kucing.

Pertengkaran siap dimulai.

"Heh," Ggio nyapa dengan gaya sok preman, padahal punya tato juga nggak. "Masih betah jadian sama Nee-chan?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk santai. "Masih. Orang dia cantik."

"Oh jadi kamu suka karena dia cantik ya? Bodinya bagus gitu?"

Anggukan lagi. "Kalau dia jelek, mana aku mau. Aku kan bukan kamu."

JLEBB! "MAKSUDMU?" Nada Ggio naik beberapa tangga.

"Kamu pacaran dengan gadis pendek sipit itu kan? Yang sifatnya bengis."

PLAAAK! "NAMANYA SOI FON! TAU APA KAU SOAL DIA?" Ggio langsung ngamuk sejadinya.

Ulquiorra kelihatan nggak niat menjawab. "Kakakmu kan berisik. Dia sering cerita."

"KAU NGGAK BERHAK MENGHINANYA!"

"Aku nggak menghina—itu kan fakta, bukan fitnah."

"KAU COWOK APA BUKAN SIH? NGESELIN!"

"Cowok kok. Mau lihat?"

Sekarang Ggio persis semur dimasak dalem panci. Bukan merah lagi mukanya, tapi cokelat keunguan! Antara kesel, enek, jijik, sampai napsu semua campur aduk jadi satu.

Ulquiorra masih datar-datar aja kayak triplek.

"Kau…" Ggio mulai berniat ngomel lagi. "Kau… NYEBELIN BANGET! ABABIL!"

"_Whatever_," Ulquiorra sok Inggris.

"Sumpah pocong, aku BENCI banget sama KAU. Benci BANGET!"

"Nggak apa. Yang penting kakakmu nggak benci."

"WTF!"

"Yang kupacari kan kakakmu, bukan kamu toh?" Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berlogat Jawa, tapi itu bukan poinnya—pernyataan berupa pertanyaan itu jelas jelas menohok Ggio tanpa ampun.

#

'Ggio Vega benci dengan Ulquiorra Cifer'.

Pernyataan itu sudah tersebar ke seisi Las Noches High sejak setahun lalu lamanya—dan yang memproklamirkan itu tak lain dan memang jelas Ggio sendiri.

Waktu itu, dengan bermodalkan centong nasi dan baskom mi, Ggio membuat kantin gaduh dengan _style _ala siskamling—_ngetokin _centong ke baskom. Sambil keliling dari meja ke meja, ia jejeritan kalau dirinya sedang frustrasi karena kakaknya dikabarkan menjalin hubungan serius dengan Ulquiorra Cifer—musuh abadinya. Aksi nista itu akhirnya dibawa ke meja kuning—meja BP maksudnya—dan berujung dengan tangisan Bu Unohana, guru BP, setelah mendengar penuturan lengkap Ggio.

Karena Bu Unohana demen sama anak imut, Ggio berhasil lolos dari hukuman.

Tapi akibatnya?

Beberapa _fangirls _Ulquiorra mendamprat Ggio dua hari setelahnya. Mereka menggiring anak itu ke kamar mandi perempuan dan mendandaninya _Lolita style_. Setelah itu, mereka juga memfoto Ggio dalam berbagai pose imut dan mengancam akan menyebarkannya di internet kalau Ggio menjelek-jelekkan Ulquiorra lagi.

Lalu Ggio juga kena timpuk beberapa benda tumpul seperti sisir besi, sepatu, bedak, dan mangkok yang berasal dari Charlotte Cuulhorne—guru bencong yang naksir berat sama Ulquiorra. Ggio dilarikan ke UGD karena mimisan setelahnya.

Belum cukup dengan itu, Ggio juga dibuli oleh empat teman dekat Ulquiorra—Grimmjow, Szayel, Starrk, dan Nel. Bayangkan, mereka dengan kejamnya menipu Ggio dengan skenario dangkal: Nel pura-pura dijambret Ikkaku, teman mereka juga, dan digiring ke kuburan Ggio berusaha menolong Ggio mengejar ke kuburan Nel dan Ikkaku tidak ada tercium bau kemenyan dan _hio_ muncul pocong berdarah-darah di belakang Ggio, sampai Ggio syok dan pipis di celana pocongnya pergi ketika Ggio berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk pulang, muncul suara wanita menjerit-jerit kayak mau melahirkan muncul perempuan berdarah-darah dengan bayi berdarah-darah juga Ggio pingsan besok paginya Ggio bangun di dalam keranda mayat pingsan lagi dipungut sama ketua RT-nya, Yamamoto-_jiisan_.

Sekarang ngerti kan kenapa Ggio dendam banget sama Ulquiorra?

#

"Aku nggak suka sama dia," Ggio berusaha jujur pada Orihime akhirnya.

Orihime mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Itu si Raja Kalong."

Makin nggak ngerti. "Siapa sih? Grimmjow-_san_?"

_'Kakak gua polosnya terlalu pisan sih?' _Ggio empet sendiri.

"Siapa sih, Ggio? Bilang dong."

"Si Kuku Item."

"Siapa kuku item? Kukunya Mang Ichigo kalau habis _ngarit _rumput emang item semua. Nee-chan juga jijik."

"Bukaaaaaan! Itu loh si Rambut Oli!"

"Sia—oh, Bi Rukia? Nggak boleh gitu, Ggio. Meskipun kadang cerewet, dia kan baik. Umurnya masih muda, dia juga lagi hamil. Nggak boleh jahat begitu, dong."

"AAAAAAARGH! BUKAAAAAN! Maksudku, si Bibir Setan!"

"Oooh diaaa~ Kok gitu? Kenapa?"

"Dia kan JAHAT! Aku sering DIBULI. Omongannya PEDES kayak CABE. Kenapa Nee betah sama yang gituan?"

Orihime menghela napas panjang. "Dia kan juga manusia, pasti punya kesalahan," katanya sok bijak. "Kamu kan tau kalau _my body's perfect_—"

"_Nobody's perfect!_" Ggio mengoreksi dengan teriakan cempreng.

"Yaaa itu maksudku. Jadi kamu nggak boleh menghina orang. Terima saja kekurangannya. Siapa tahu nanti dia sadar. Kalau kamu memang sudah nggak kuat, lebih baik bilang langsung ke orangnya."

Ggio berniat berdecak, tapi lidahnya malah tergigit gigi.

"Intinya," Orihime ngoceh lagi, "kamu nggak boleh menghina orang. Apalagi julukan-julukan itu."

Ggio diam sebentar. "Nee…"

"Apa?"

"Nee tahu kan siapa yang aku omongin?"

Orihime berbalik, mengalihkan tatapan dari semur yang sedang dimasaknya. "Eh?"

"Iya, Nee ngerti kan siapa topiknya?"

"Ngerti dong! Kamu pikir IQ-ku berapa? 120!"

_'Pendusta!' _jerit Ggio dalam hati. "Terus siapa?"

"Nnoitra-_kun_, kan? Dia kan mulutnya lebar dan giginya kayak setan. Pasti dia! Ya kan?"

Mulut Ggio langsung berbusa kayak habis makan deterjen.

#

"Selamat datang, Ulqui~!"

Ggio langsung mumet ketika Orihime membukakan pintu untuk Ulquiorra. Gara-gara sekarang liburan sekolah, dua orang itu makin sering pacaran di rumah. Heran, kenapa nggak pacaran di mal saja? Apa Ulquiorra nggak punya barang dua puluh ribu untuk nonton bioskop?

Ggio langsung niat menyebarkan gosip kalau Ulqui itu loper koran.

"Ggio~ ayo makan sama-sama! Semur buatan Nee sudah jadi nih," Orihime mengundang, bagai menuang kornet di atas minyak panas.

Ogah-ogahan, Ggio jalan tanpa gairah menuju meja makan. Sesampainya di sana, Ulquiorra sudah seenak upil menempati kursi yang biasa ditempati pantat Ggio.

"Hei! Itu kursiku, tahu!" Ggio kalap.

"… Memang iya, Hime?"

Orihime mengernyit pada Ggio. "Sejak kapan? Yang beli kan _Tou-san_!"

Ggio langsung serasa dicemplungin ke neraka dunia—di depan mahkluk yang paling dibencinya, kakaknya justru membela mahkluk itu! Kakak macam apa itu? MONSTER BETINA!

Ulquiorra mengintip panci yang dibawa Orihime ke meja makan. "Semur apa? Daging atau tahu?"

Orihime tersenyum lembut. "Semur da—"

"Semur KALONG!" sahut Ggio kejam.

Ulquiorra menatap Ggio dan Ggio balas menatap.

"Sudah, sudah," Orihime akhirnya melerai. "Ulqui, nasinya segini?"

Ggio langsung protes. "NEE! Aku duluan dong!"

"Sabar dong." Orihime menuangkan nasi ke piring Ggio tanpa rasa dosa. "Segini cukup kan?"

"Nggak, tambah."

"Kalau mau tinggi bukan pake nasi, pake susu segalon," tiba-tiba Ulquiorra nyeletuk.

"KAMPRET!" Ggio langsung murka. "INI KAN RUMAH GUE!"

"Memang."

"NEE, LIHAT!" Ggio nunjuk-nunjuk Ulquiorra dengan tingkat kesopanan yang perlu dipertanyakan. "DIA NGGAK SOPAN BANGET, KAN?"

Orihime langsung turun dada—eh, turun tangan. "Ulqui, kamu lagi ada masalah ya? Kok kayaknya BT banget hari ini."

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Nggak. Tapi aku benar, kan?"

Orihime mikir sebentar, lalu melirik Ggio. "Iya juga. Kalau mau tinggi memang minum susu."

"AAAAARGH!" Ggio mencak-mencak kayak kesurupan kuda lumping. "SEMUANYA JAHAT! IBLIS! PENDOSA! PENGKHIANAAAAAAAT!"

Orihime dan Ulquiorra cuma bisa bengong melihatnya.

"NEE JUGA!" Ggio memelototi Orihime. "NEE JUGA! DISANTET YA? SAMPE BISA SUKA AMA YANG BEGINI!"—dia menunjuk Ulqui—"PASTI NEE DISANTET, KAN? NGAKU! IYA KAN?"

Orihime _speechless_. Sekarang dia sibuk memikirkan tempat _ruqiyah _yang tepat untuk adiknya ini.

"AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!" Ggio mengibaskan tangannya sampai…

PRAAANGGG!

… sebuah gelas jatuh menerjang lantai.

Ggio tak peduli—dia meneruskan ceramahnya. "HARUSNYA NEE MEMBELAKU!" Ggio maju selangkah, nyaris terkena pecahan gelas tadi. "AKU KAN ADIK NEE SATU-SATUNYA!"

Orihime langsung fokus pada kaki Ggio. "Hati-hat—"

"NEE JANGAN NGEBELA DIA!" Ggio menyela tanpa ampun. "DIA PENJAHAT! PENCURANG! MUKA TIGA!"

"Ggio, kakimu hat—"

"UDAH DIEEEEEEEM! NEE HARUS DENGERIN SEMUANYA! SI RAJA KAMPRET INI—"

JLEEEBB!

Sunyi senyap.

Ggio melirik ke arah kakinya.

"Oh _shit_…"

Selanjutnya yang terlihat di mata Ggio hanyalah wajah Soi Fon dengan tanduk dua, lidah api, dan ekor ular.

#

"Kena beling doang sampai pingsan?" Ulquiorra bergumam pelan pada Orihime di sebelahnya.

Orihime—yang sibuk menggerogoti kuku jari Ulquiorra karena gelisah—mengangguk. "Ggio itu _hemophobia_. Dia nggak bisa melihat darah."

"Kalau malam pertama gimana?"

"Ng—nggak tahu juga…"

_'Bisa bujang selamanya dong?' _Ulquiorra bertanya kurang ajar, untung cuma di dalam hati.

CKLEEKK.

Seorang dokter berambut cokelat dan berkacamata nongol dari dalam ruang UGD di mana Ggio ditangani.

"Dokter Aizen!"pekik Orihime melengking—Ulquiorra sampai nyaris torek. "Gimana keadaan adik saya?"

Aizen tersenyum manis—jadi nggak perlu ditambah gula lagi. Dengan suara selembut pantat bayi, ia berkata, "Syukurlah, bisa ditolong. Belingnya juga tidak menancap terlalu dalam, jadi kami bisa mengeluarkannya dengan cukup mudah. Untuk sementara kaki kanannya tidak boleh dipakai berjalan, lari, nendang, atau loncat-loncat ya."

"Ohhh! Syukurlaaaah~!" Orihime menghembuskan napas lega.

#

Ggio termenung di ruang rawatnya.

Gara-gara Ulquiorra seorang, nyawanya nyaris terancam tadi.

Tapi apa benar karena Ulquiorra?

Bukankah itu semua kesalahannya sendiri?

Oke, Ulquiorra memang bermulut setajam razor, tapi kan itu bawaan lahir—kalau didiamkan atau dicuekin, dia juga bakal diam kan? Karena mirip _razor_, pasti cara kerjanya juga sama—kalau tidak digunakan, pasti diam. Intinya, kalau Ulquiorra nyeletuk, diamkan saja, semua selesai!

Benarkah?

Ggio menghela napas.

Ia harus berusaha sabar mulai sekarang.

#

"GGIO~!"

Ggio nyengir melihat Orihime datang dan langsung memeluknya. "Hai, Nee."

"Jantungku nyaris keluar gara-gara kau!" Orihime sibuk bermelankolis.

Di belakangnya, Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Kalau sampai jantungmu keluar dan dadamu mengempis, itu jauh lebih baik buatku."

Orihime langsung menatap pacarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak bakal ada lelaki lain yang memperhatikan dadamu kalau benda itu mengecil, kan?"

Orihime nyaris menjeritkan sangkalan, tapi tertahan oleh gelak tawa Ggio. "KAU BENAR, ULQUI-_SAN_~!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. "Sudah sehat, kau, Harimau Koreng?"

Ggio balas nyengir lebar. "Jangan cuma berani nantang harimau terluka dong, Kalong Gosong!"

Selanjutnya Orihime bingung sendiri melihat keakraban tak kasat mata yang mulai terbentuk di antara kedua orang di hadapannya.

#

"Ayo masuk, Soi-_chaaaan_~!" Ggio memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan langsung menerima geplakan dari Soi Fon.

"Tidak usah pakai bibir—kutabok kau."

"Oh ya~ Soi mau minum apa? Nanti kubuatkan! Mau makan apa? Biar kuminta pada Bi Ruki!"

"Teh pakai madu ada?"

"Ada~ tunggu ya, Soi sayaaaang~!"

Ggio segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Soi Fon di ruang tamu.

#

Soi Fon sedang asyik memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan di ruang tamu rumah Ggio ketika seorang lelaki berambut gelap memasuki rumah.

"Lho…?" keduanya saling menatap.

"Kau…" Ulquiorra berkata pelan.

"Kau…!" Soi Fon memekik kecil.

Jelas ini bakal jadi mimpi buruk bagi seseorang yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengaduk teh madu di dapur.

#

"Sayaaang, ini tehnya~!" Ggio datang dengan dua gelas besar—satu berisi teh madu dan satu berisi _coke_. Wajahnya terlihat segembira-gembiranya manusia. Tubuh dan kakinya berputar-putar bak _ballerina _nyemplung solokan.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu hancur tak berapa lama kemudian.

Ggio melihat Soi Fon dan Ulquiorra sedang bertatapan penuh arti di depannya, dan…

… dan…

… SOI FON MENANGIS!

"SOI-CHAN!" Ggio langsung menaruh gelas-gelasnya di atas meja foto. "SOI-CHAN KAU KENAPA?"

Ketika lengan Ggio merengkuhnya, Soi Fon langsung ambruk dengan elegannya. "Dia… Ggio… dia…" katanya terpatah-patah sambil menunjuk Ulquiorra.

Ggio menggeram, berusaha terdengar sangar walau kedengarannya malah seperti geraman cecurut. "Kau kenapa sih, Ulqui? Kupikir kau sudah membaik! Kau APAKAN SOI-KU?"

Ulquiorra menghela napas pendek. "Kau salah kaprah."

"ALAAAAH! ALASAN!" Ggio meniru adegan sinetron kesukaan Orihime. "PASTI KAU MELUKAINYA, KAN!"

"Bukan, kami—"

"DUSTA!" sembur Ggio, padahal belum tahu apa yang diomongin Ulquiorra.

"Aku dan dia—"

"PASTI KAU DENDAM PADAKU!"

"Diam dulu! Ka—"

"SOI, kau diapakan, Sayang?"

"Kami SEPUPU, sampah."

GLEK.

Ggio memutar kepalanya dengan kaku. "A-apa?"

"KAMI SEPUPU," Ulquiorra mengulang tegas. "Tidak bertemu lima tahun. Dia terharu melihatku. Puas?"

NGEK. Ggio langsung letoy.

Ulquiorra menatap Soi Fon. "Jadi kau sekolah di Seireitei High sekarang?"

Soi Fon mengangguk penuh haru. "Ya! Ulqui-_nii _sudah kelas 3 kan?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk, lalu menatap Ggio. "Masih nggak percaya?"

"_NOOOOOO!_" jawaban yang tepat.

"Masih perlu bukti?"

"_YEEEEEEES!_"

"Apa perlu kutunjukkan foto keluarga besar kami?"

"OPKOOOOORSSS!"

"Yah, pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus menerima kalau aku calon kakak iparmu dari dua sisi."

"_NNNOOOOO WAAAAAAAYYYY!_"

Detik itu juga Ggio ambruk di atas lantai dengan elitnya.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<br>**

* * *

><p>Ehehehehe~ selesai, Nee~! Gimana? Nggak bagus, ya? Maaf, kayaknya OOC banget deh!<p>

Dan uh, _NGGAK ADA NIAT UNTUK BASHING _sama sekali dari lubuk hati terdalam~

Uh, berhubung lagi sakit, Aline nggak bisa berhumor ria kayak sebelumnya, Nee~ _gomen _banget ya! #nangis

Dan didukung faktor lagi sakit, kena _flame_, dan sejenisnya, RnR _onegaaaaaai? _


End file.
